Stranded
by Buddybud
Summary: Hermione Granger was planning to go on a vacation to Hawaii, when she got stranded on an unknown island with her enemy- Draco Malfoy.
1. Stranded

**Stranded  
**  
Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters.   
  
A/N: I am sorry if this is a really sucky story. I just thought of it randomly after I read some D/H stories. As I said before, I am very sorry for this sucky story. But I do hope you review so I know what you think and what I did wrong so I can fix it next time. And also, if you do like this story, sorry for the short chapters. IF I do update, they will all be short chapters because I just don't have the patience to write very long chapters. And I thank my friend Uzumaki901 for beta reading this.  
  
Hermione Granger had recently had her 22nd birthday. She was one of the most intelligent witch of her generation. She had created a potion that can increase a person's intelligence to a genius level, but she destroyed it in case it was stolen for evil purposes. She packed up everything for her vacation to Hawaii, the exotic state. She had dreamed about going to the tropical paradise all her life. It was very hard for her to get time off of her job to realize that dream. Hermione had a smile on her face, showing her excitement for this trip. Hermione would travel on a broom to a small, isolated island in Hawaii, where no one would find her. Then, she would board on a boat to Honolulu.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was planning a vacation of his own. Since his mother and father were away, he thought that he might as well take his own vacation to Hawaii in the states. He wanted a month of relaxation away from the stressful wizard world, despite it being within the American territory. Draco was going to fly there by broom alone, too.  
  
Finally, the day had come. Hermione and Draco left for their trip to Hawaii. Hermione said her goodbyes to her family and friends and flew off onto the ocean. Draco, on the other hand, left a note informing his parents where he was going and took off. However, as fate would have had it, a storm started to brew and knocked the two off their brooms and into the ocean. Draco, luckily, was washed up onto an unknown island relatively unharmed. Hermione did not have the boy's apparent luck and received a broken leg before she reached the shores.  
  
The next day, Draco woke up. "What the hell happened?! Where am I?" he yelled. He could not find any familiar land and started to curse. Wandering around the island, Draco started to search for any signs of human life. Just when he was about to give up, he saw someone, a girl, on the coast, by a rather large rock. He quickly ran to her. Despite his rich background and proud personality, even he wouldn't leave a person on the shores of this unknown island. To his suprise, it was Hermione!

Draco picked up the brown haired girl and set her down in the grass. When she finally woke up, he asked, " Granger? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione sat up. "Malfoy? What are-"  
  
"I asked you first. Now answer me."  
  
Hermione tried to stand up, but realized that her leg was broken during the storm. She winced from the pain. "I-I was on my way to Hawaii."   
  
"You were going to Hawaii, too?!" Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and his enemy, perhaps even rival, were about to go to the same place for a vacation! For a moment, he was almost glad the storm hit them. He couldn't even imagine being on the same island as that… that… that mudblood!  
  
"Well, do you know where we are?" asked Hermione. She hated to talk to Malfoy. She felt disgusted just by being near him. Unfortunately, with her leg broken, he was the only person she could depend on.  
  
"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Draco said.  
  
"Seriously, do you know where we are?"  
  
"Not the slightest idea, whatsoever."  
  
"Great. I have to be stranded here with you."  
  
"You think I like the idea of being stranded with a filthy mudblood?!"  
  
"You watch your mouth Malfoy!!"  
  
"Oh, and what are you going to do to me with a broken leg?" challenged Malfoy. Hermione was now furious, but she knew he was right. She couldn't move with such a great injury. She inwardly cursed at her luck, realizing her wand was packed away in her luggage.  
  
"How about we call it truce? You help me with my broken leg, and I help you and me get out of this place. Deal?" Draco hated the idea of calling truce with this mudblood, but he had no other choice. He hated to admit it, but he needed her to help him figure out how to get off the island.  
  
"Fine, we'll call it truce."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Deal. So, what now?" He asked.  
  
"Well, first, we figure out where we are. Do you have your wand with you?" Hermione asked. If he has his wand, then it would be a piece of cake to heal herself and leave this wretched place.  
  
"Nope. I packed it with my other luggage which are-"  
  
"Nowhere to be seen. Same here. Well, first of all, go find me two sticks of equal length so I can make a brace for my leg." Hermione ordered.   
  
Draco's clenched his hands into fists. How dare this girl start commanding him as if he were some low muggle? Fortunately he curbed his anger down and grudgingly went off into the tropical forest. He came back with the sticks.  
  
"What now?" he asked. Hermione ignored the boy, trying to create the splint for her leg. It was a good thing she took that nursing class, or her leg would have mended incorrectly.  
  
Draco started to get impatient with the girl. "I said, what now?" he asked once more, but with a bit more of an edge.  
  
Hermione gave smirk at the wizard. "Well, we should look around to see if there is a place where we can spend the night. After all, it's getting dark. Maybe there's a cave or something."  
  
"Thank you Miss Obvious," Draco said, dripping with sarcasm. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Malfoy took a deep breath and turned around. "There was a cave over there. I found it a while ago." He pointed at a direction towards the center of the island.  
  
"Uh...one problem." Draco turned around. He had almost forgotten that Hermione was hurt. Ugghh, now he had to carry her! Hermione wasn't happy with the idea either, but she had no choice. Until her leg gets better, she has to be carried around by Draco Malfoy.

When they reached the cave, Draco made two beds from big leaves. His 'bed' was at the opening while Hermione's was at the very back, which wasn't too far back since the cave was fairly small. Draco had also gathered some twigs and started a fire so the both of them were warm. Both Hermione and Draco were hoping that this was some sort of nightmare. That night, they were both dreaming that this was a dream. The two dreamed that their life continued on without this incident, but when dawn broke out, the both of them awoke to the sounds of the waves. That's when they finally accepted that they were not dreaming- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were stranded........stranded on an unknown island with no wands, and no way to get home.


	2. Preparations

**Chapter 2**  
  
A/N: Thx for the......um.....reviews and the ideas. I got meself a beta reader and I uploaded a new chapter one. And for all y'all picky grammar pplz out there, terribly sry because I use AIM a lot and it's hard for me to write in correct form. Anyways, here's the second chapter. I hope it's better than the first one.  
  
"Good morning Draco," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Morning Her-er-ermione. Yes. Hermione." he smirked. Hermione turned away. She felt much better after the good night's rest. Now, she has to find out where they are.  
  
"Malfoy, carry me outside by the shore," she ordered.   
  
Draco mumbled, "Once I get out of this wretched place I'll teach that mudblood a lesson she'll never forget!" Then he did as he was told. He carried her out to the shores where she saw the sun rising. It was very beautiful. Hermione thought, "If only there was no storm. I should be in Hawaii right now. Oh shit I was supposed to call mother when I reached Hawaii. OH she's going to be worried sick!!"  
  
Draco put Hermione down by a tree. "Now what, Master," he teased. Hermione sneered at him.  
  
"Now, go find something for us to drink while I try to find a way to find out where we are."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Since the sun rises in the east, Hermione thought, then that way is east and that is west. And since that is east and west then this must be north an south. She drew a compass rose so she wouldn't forget at night. Then Hermione tried to remember where she was before the storm hit.

"Drinks," Draco interrupted. He had found two coconuts and cracked it open.  
  
"Thanks." she said, getting back to thinking.  
  
"So," he interrupted again, "do you know where we are now?"  
  
"Aaarrrrgggg!!! I was just thinking until you interrupted me!!!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok. Don't get all bitchy on me." Hermione went back to thinking. It was very quiet on the island. It seemed like hours has passed when suddenly.....  
  
"I remember!!!" exclaimed Hermione, "I know where we are!!!"   
  
"YOU DO!!! Where are we?!"  
  
"We are on an uncharted island about 1,000 miles away from Hawaii. There are no other places around us." Draco was disappointed to hear this.  
  
"Well, do you know how we can get out of here?"  
  
"Well, if we make a raft, then it will approximatly take us a little over a month to reach Hawaii."  
  
"Lets do it then!" Draco got up and started to go towards the nearest tree.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione yelled. Draco turned around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A raft won't work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because we'd be out in the ocean on a tiny raft for a month! Not to mention we would have to carry food and water with us. And if another storm hits or if we get blown off course then-"  
  
"Jesus Christ I get it! You don't have to make a whole lecture. Well, if a raft won't work, then how are we supposed to get off this bloody island?"  
  
"Muggles use this thing called airplanes, a flying object that carries people to places far away. We can gather some things to make a big fire so that if an airplane or another boat comes near here, they would know that we are here.  
  
"But........but that could take months!! Even years!!!"  
  
"Months maybe, not years. We should start gathering trees and some dry sticks to start a fire with. Who knows, maybe a plane will fly over us tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever." The disappointed Draco started to go towards a tree when he remembered something. "Hey Hermione." he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to chop trees without a wand or an axe?"   
  
"Good question. Hmm......let's see.........uh.......OH!!!! I KNOW!!! You can go a rock that looks tough, then go trim it down and sharpen it on that big rock and make yourself an axe."  
  
"Jesus, you are too smart for your age." With that, he started off to find a tough rock. When he found one, he went to the big rock and started trimming it. Draco worked non-stop until he heard Hermione cry out for help. He dropped the rock and quickly ran to her. When he got there, he saw what she was yelling at. There, right in front of Hermione, was a 4ft. long garder snake.  
  
"HELP!!!!" Hermione cried. Then she saw Draco jump at the snake. He grabbed it by the head and used a rock to pound it. When the snake died, he said, "I can't believe you are afraid of a harmless garder snake!!! From your screams I thought you were being attacked by a monster."  
  
"Hey, you can't blame a woman for being afraid of snakes."  
  
"Well, now we can have snake for lunch. I'll go get some wood and we can start a fire and cook it."  
  
"Y-y-you mean, we have to eat the snake?!"  
  
"Yea, unless you can find something else to eat. But of course, you can just starve yourself while I eat it." Then Draco took the snake to the big rock and picked up the rock that he was working on. It was only 3/4 finished, but it was sharp enough to make a slit down the snake. Afterwards, he took the snake to the waters and cleaned it out. Finally, he grabbed a few sticks and started a fire and roasted the snake. Hermione, on the other hand, was just sitting there, observing his actions. She was suprised at how much the spoiled brat knew about surviving without magic or anything. When the snake was done, Draco found two leaves and used it as plates and served the snake.  
  
"How is it?" he asked.  
  
"Ok I guess."  
  
"We can save the rest for dinner." When he finished eating, he went back to trimming and sharpening the rock. When he was done, he used it to start chopping down trees. Hermione was very bored. She hated to just sit there and do nothing. Then it hit her that she can doodle in the sand. So she started drawing a picture. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. When it was time for dinner, Draco stopped working and went towards Hermione.   
  
"Ha! So "The Great Hermione" isn't "great" at everything after all," he teased after seeing the picture. It was a picture of Hermione, Harry, and Ron together at a quidditch game.  
  
"Just shut up and eat." After they finished eating, Draco took Hermione back to the cave. Draco fell asleep very quickly, but Hermione wasn't tired at all. She couldn't fall asleep. She tried counting sheep, singing, thinking about sleeping, but nothing would work, so she started to draw again. After a long while, she finally fell asleep, dreaming about actually being with Ron and Harry at a quidditch game.


End file.
